The Nine Lives of Harry Potter
by MaskedNightmare
Summary: The Boy Who Lived has escaped death so many times is it a wonder that his animagus is a cat? However even after surviving the war Harry's life isn't what he wants it to be. Is it really just a potions accident? Or the hand of fate? Threesome Slash! SSHPGG
1. First Life

So this idea came to me and I just couldn't shake it! I hope you guys enjoy this new story!

Jade green eyes surveyed the class as the students diligently did their work. It had been a year now since Harry had taken his animagus form. No one knew why Harry had taken to that form. Of course he changed into his human form every night. But he never let anyone see him. The students had long ago stopped asking questions. They simply did as the directions on the board told them and when they asked questions the chalk would move and write the answer.

There was only one person who might understand Harry's choice. Severus Snape who had only barely survived Nagini's bite. After that he had to survive the change from being an outcast, to being one of the war's greatest heroes. Severus hated it. It was because of this that he was finally able to understand Harry for the first time.

Harry trotted down the hallways doing his best to avoid being stepped on by students. They knew that he was there of course. But since many of them had the grace of being teenagers they could not always control their limbs. Especially in the crowded corridors.

He gave a mewl of surprise when he was suddenly grabbed up. He turned is bright eyes to see dark ones looking down at him. He gave the cat equivalent of a blush as Severus said nothing and merely settled him on his shoulders. Since Harry didn't have any more classes for the day he decided to stay with Severus. As Severus towered over the students Harry had little fear about being trampled.

Severus noticed that Harry seemed content where he was and so allowed him to stay. He doubted that there were many people left in Harry's life who could give the young man the comfort that he needed. He did however find it much harder to terrify his class with Harry lounging on his shoulders as he snarled at students.

At one point he had been berating a Hufflepuff who had almost caused the first explosion of the day. Unfortunately during mid rant he had been interrupted when Harry had sat up on his shoulders and gave a loud "Meow!" of agreement. The class had been silent for a moment before bursting out into laughter.

Severus narrowed his eyes at the furred form and muttered "If you would like Potter I could simply drop you into the cauldron."

This seemed to get the message across and Harry settled back down onto his shoulders with a little huff. He smirked and then narrowed his eyes at the students as he barked "Feel free to return to your horrendous potions."

Harry went back to ignoring the students and curled around Severus's neck as he drifted off to sleep with a soft purr. As he slept he was really thinking. This was about as happy as he had ever been. It was almost sad to think that. He was at his happiest in his cat form around his once most hated professor's shoulders. He gave a little cat sniff at the thought. He had thought it would be different after the war. It hadn't.

People still wanted to talk about his fame, people still swarmed around him because of that and his money. It was amazing that Severus of all people seemed to see him as himself and no one and nothing else. His pink kitty lips turned up in a small smile; of course he thought that a certain werewolf and his cub might have something to do with that change.

Tonks had died in the war leaving Remus emotionally drained and with a very young son to raise. Harry didn't know all of the juicy details. But it seemed as if Severus had come to drop off a wolfsbane potion and never seemed to leave.

He nuzzled the side of his professor's neck, in the dream world he was able to pretend that the warmth he was feeling was from someone else. Someone who was his and his alone…someone who loved him.

Severus took a peek at the cat on his shoulder and his expression clouded when he saw the wistful look on the cat's face. He didn't know if cat's face was supposed to look like that, but Harry did. He sighed and stroked his hand along the cat's body. He remembered his recent talk with Remus and the concern he had over his godson. He had reassured him that Harry was merely adjusting…but now…he wasn't so sure.

During the rest of his afternoon classes he continued to pet the cat on his shoulders. His busy mind was trying to both keep an eye on his students and also come up with a solution for Harry's happiness. He wondered if Harry's friends would know what to do. Even as he thought it he discarded it, the two had married quickly and gone on a long honeymoon after the war. Though none could blame them it seemed Harry had been left behind again.

He and Remus did their best to keep Harry involved with their lives. Severus would often bring cat Harry home to play with Teddy and to enjoy some tuna as they ate dinner. Remus would often ask him to change but Harry always refused. It hurt the werewolf that Harry had some deep pain that he could no longer bare as a human, but he also understood and accepted it.

Severus growled as an over eager Ravenclaw began to _improve_ the potion with some extra ingredients. As much as he despised how rash Gryffindors could be, or how flutter brained Hufflepuffs could be at least neither seemed to possess the audacity that belonged to Ravenclaws. He gave a harsh bark of the student's name to warn him but this only succeeded in jolting him to add the extras in one big dump. The potion began to roil dangerously and Severus was forced to act quickly "Evacuate the room…_Now!_"

The students were quick to flee as the potion began to boil over. As a precaution Severus was the last to leave just as the explosion happened. He went crashing into the hallway relieved that he had his protection robes on.

The relief was short lived when he remembered something vital. Harry had been on his neck. He quickly made sure that the students were alright and was pleased to see that a knowledgeable Slytherin had gone to fetch the nurse and headmistress. He gently eased the cat off of his shoulders and bit back the shock. Harry's fur was lightly singed and he looked up at Severus through pain clouded eyes as he gave a weak mewl. He could not touch where the potion had landed so instead Severus gently petted Harry's head and ears which had been spared "It'll be alright Potter…" He said softly, Harry hadn't lived through a war to die because of some incompetent student. "It'll be alright…_Where is the bloody Mediwitch?_" He hissed in aggravation as he watched Harry close his eyes.

Severus stood with the cat cradled in his hands and was going to run to the Hospital Wing when a helpful Hufflepuff spoke up "Professor Snape…Professor Potter is…glowing!"

Fear spiked through Severus as he looked down at Harry's form to see it was indeed true. Harry glowed brightly for a moment before with an apparating like _crack_ vanished. He stared at his hands dumbfounded. As the Headmistress and the Mediwitch _finally_ rounded the corner he had a sudden almost hysterical thought '_Just like to Potter to be injured and yet still leave __me__ to deal with the mess." _ Severus sighed as the explanations began.

Harry gave a small whimper like mewl as he felt grass appear beneath his body. He hardly had the strength to lift his head and look around to see what new sort of trouble managed to find him. He gave a little sigh as he realized he was outside on the Hogwarts grounds. He flopped back down and hoped someone would find him soon…he couldn't move an inch the potion burned his side too badly.

He closed his eyes and only half hoped that it wouldn't end here. He guessed he didn't mind. If he died in his cat form than maybe there wouldn't be any ridiculous funeral held for him. He gave a little sneeze like laugh as he thought of what the headlines would say "Boy-Who-Lived Died Today". He shivered as the cold fog began to set in and hoped that if he was going to die that he simply drift off to sleep and never wake up. He deserved that didn't he? A painless death?

He sighed as he heard footsteps approaching him. He couldn't decide if he was relieved or not. He opened an eye slowly and mewed when he saw an outline of a person. He almost thought it was Severus before the voice spoke "What have we got here? A little kitten with a potion burn, how interesting…"

Long slender hands picked him up and cradled him towards a warm chest. He tried to look up and see who was holding him but his eyesight was beginning to dim. 'Oh well…' he thought 'It doesn't matter, back to the hospital wing for me.' Having no more strength to stay awake Harry let his small head fall against that chest as the form began moving back towards the castle.

Hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter!


	2. Dazed and Confused

Wow! Can I just say Wow for all of the amazing support that I've been given for this story? It really makes me happy to know that people enjoy my work this much! There have been a few questions about the pairing. To clear it up the summary says SSHPGG it's going to be Salazar Slytherin Harry Potter and Godric Gryffindor. I hope that helps!

Added Note: This is in no way a push for new reviews but I was so excited about the number I got just for the first chapter that I finished the second chapter early and decided to post it! Just my way of saying thank you for your support!

Harry shifted as he felt surprisingly warm hands moving on him. He gave a soft mew of pain as something pressed against his side and he was driven to open his eyes. It took a lot of energy, more energy than he thought that he might have. The images that he was seeing were very blurred; which was strange since he had fixed his eyes long ago for the war. He blinked a few times and saw a dark robe moving in front of him. Why hadn't Severus forced him back into his human form?

He tried to remember what happened, there had been an explosion…then pain…then…grass? No he had been in front of Hogwarts and thought Severus had found him, but it hadn't been Severus. His vision slowly cleared and he lifted his small head up and thought that he might still be dreaming. Salazar Slytherin was staring down at him. He was in serious trouble if this wasn't a dream.

He had only seen a few images of the Slytherin Founder; and though this was a much younger form of his he was certain it was Salazar. He had defined cheek bones and an almost delicate chin. His eyes were dark brown, almost black like Severus's. His hair was long, black, straight and tied back neatly behind his ears. It was definitely Salazar.

Salazar smiled as the cat he had found awoke. He had been concerned about the potion damage done to its side but he had been able to take care of that easily enough. He had just needed an appropriate burn salve. He stroked his hand down the side and watched as the cat laid its head back down. "There you go. I am sure that feels much better."

He thought about the cat had gotten into this situation. There would have to be an announcement made on taking proper care of familiars. He was furious at the thought of a student hurting a harmless animal and then abandoning it so that they wouldn't get in trouble. It was irresponsible and would have been unforgivable if the animal had been permanently hurt.

He noticed that the cat was looking a little dazed. To be honest it seemed to be a fairly young cat almost a kitten. He petted its ears and said "Perhaps you would like to rest here for a little while? Then we can find your master and see if they are fit to take you back."

It almost seemed as if the cat cocked its head in curiosity and rubbed its ears "Not to worry, if they are unsuitable I'm sure I can spare you some room in my chambers."

Even as he thought about it he could imagine the ridicule that Godric would give him. Not many knew it but the Potions Master had a very tender heart for animals. He frowned but assured himself that he could take a few remarks for the sake of a kitten. He smiled to himself, he was already getting attached.

Harry was only half listening to what Salazar was saying. His mind was still a little dazed as he tried to reconcile the fact that he appeared to be back in the Founders Era…in his cat form. He tried to remember what he had read about Animagus history. Were they accepted in this time? He thought so…but what would Salazar do if he found out that the cat he rescued was an Animagus?

He was too tired to really think and so laid back down. Salazar's hands felt so good he began to close his eyes even as his mind tried to work. He was in the Founders Era…as a cat…with Salazar Slytherin. How was he going to return to his time without royally messing up the time stream? He knew that he couldn't stay… he would be sure to affect the future whether or not he intended to.

Seeing that the kitten had fallen back asleep Salazar gathered him back up in his hands and carried him down the hallway. He wasn't going to risk leaving an injured animal alone in his potions lab. He had already seen how unlucky the creature was around potions. It was time for the evening meal anyways. He would bring that cat with him to see if any of their students recognized him.

He was almost certain that it had been a muggleborn who had injured the cat. He knew that the other founders disapproved of his insistence that they should be taught elsewhere. They would regret it. Muggles could not be trusted with the knowledge of the magic world. Magical children knew how important familiars were, they would not idly injure one and most especially leave them to suffer.

Godric sat at the head table and smiled at all the students before him. It had taken time, and Merlin knew more patience than he thought he had. But they had done it. Hogwarts was a family now, the students were learning, the Wizarding population was growing. All was well. He was preparing to start the meal when he noticed that someone seemed to be missing. He frowned in slight annoyance. He knew that Salazar could get carried away with his projects, but that was no excuse to miss the evening meal. It was the one meal of the day where everyone could gather and eat together.

Then the door opened and Salazar came in with his usual aloofness. He once told the Slytherin Head that he would be more approachable to students if he let some of his hair all into his face. Salazar had merely _looked_ at him and said that potion preparation was not suited for the vain. He supposed that Salazar thought him vain for his wild locks of red gold hair.

Godric narrowed his eyes when he saw Salazar cradling something delicate in his arms. Had he been hurt somehow? Was that why he was delayed? He frowned as he looked over the students, trying to see if any looked suspicious. They all looked as surprised as he was to see Salazar showing any sign of weakness. Salazar took his seat by his side and merely raised one of his delicately arched eyebrows as he said "Shall we begin?" Like it was Godric's fault the meal was starting late.

They said a blessing over their meal and soon the noisy chatter of the students picked up as they began to gossip about their days. Here in a secluded castle with only a small town near by the students didn't have much else to do but gossip and study. He smiled and then turned to Helga when she gently nudged his side.

Though she appeared delicate he wouldn't want to cross Helga in any form of battle. She could be as tough as a tigress if she needed. Her delicate appearance with wavy blond hair and bright blue eyes had ruined many men, both in battle and out. "Is Salazar alright? He seemed to be favoring his side?" She whispered so that Salazar would not hear her speculation; though if he wanted they all knew he could use his mind magics to hear what they were thinking.

Rowena who sat on the other side of Helga leaned in with a knowing smirk. She certainly resembled the raven that her name carried with her dark brown hair that was cut at an angle to match her sharp jaw that matched the hardness of her sapphire eyes as she murmured devilishly "Oh it's not him that's injured…Salazar has a soft heart after all."

The three of them tried to discreetly look down the table and noticed that Salazar kept one hand in his lap as he ate. His arm hardly moved and when it did it was in a small backward and forwards motion. Thinking that the other founders weren't paying attention to him he summoned an elf to bring him a saucer of milk. They were all confused by this request until a small black cat jumped up from his lap and began to drink form the milk. Their time of observation was over as Salazar suddenly noticed their attention and leveled his most intimidating stare at them "Can I help you?"

The three were stunned into silence and Godric gave a bright smile as he said "Oh we were just curious who your friend was…"

Godric felt like a scolded child as Salazar raised his brow and said in a tone that clearly stated it was none of his business "Oh really? And who is 'we'?"

Godric's brows drew together and he turned to motion to Helga and Rowena when he saw that the two women had suddenly began a separate conversation and were completely ignoring his moment of peril. He inwardly groaned at the deviousness of females and said "So who is he?"

Harry had woken in Salazar's lap and didn't have much time to think before his exhausted form demanded food. It seemed as if Salazar knew exactly what he needed as a saucer of milk was provided. Without hesitation harry leapt onto the table and began to drink heartily. His ears twitched as he picked up the exchange between Godric and Salazar. He paused in his meal, too stunned to eat as he watched their banter. True it wasn't exactly warm banter, but it proved that they were indeed friends. He wondered where it went wrong…

He noticed that Godric was studying him with an intent look and merely gave a polite 'meow' before turning back to his meal. It seemed that Salazar knew how to deal with Godric well enough.

Godric had known that Salazar appreciated animals. In fact this year he had suggested that they begin a Care for Magical Creatures class. It was a good idea he had to admit, he was just surprised that Salazar was the one to think of it. He also found himself doing what could be called a mental pout as he saw how tenderly Salazar caressed the cat. Salazar was never very tender with him.

Salazar could already see that Godric was sulking and murmured "If you must know he is an injured familiar that I rescued. So far no one has been brave enough to admit that he is theirs and that they had left him to die." The look on his face told Godric exactly what kind of _student _he thought was responsible for this.

Godric shook his head "Children can be very…well childish sometimes. I doubt _any _of them would want to admit hurting a familiar."

Harry sensed that an argument was beginning to brew between the two heads an even though he _knew_ that he wasn't supposed to interfere he wasn't even supposed to be here and they were arguing over him. He stepped daintily away from his saucer and bent to lick Salazar's hand before limping his way over to Godric's and licking his as well.

Salazar's fierce expression softened at the kiss and ran his hand gently over Harry's body. "Well, if no one does claim him I intend." He paused "Does that bother you?"

Godric was stunned. He couldn't name any times that Salazar had asked his _permission_ for something even though they shared private quarters. He fought the urge to beam at Salazar as he said "Of course, he seems delightful."

Over hearing this Harry had to admit that he was happy he had somewhere safe to sleep tonight. The only problem was…how was he going to shift into his human form without catching their attention? He supposed that he had until tonight to figure it out.

Thank you all so much for your support! I hope you are all enjoying the story and that it's making you smile!


	3. Complications

Thank you all so much for the amazing support this story has gotten! I hope that this story continues to make you smile!

Harry stared into the darkness and wondered how much stress a cat's heart could take before it expired in a heart attack. He was sure that it was under enough to explode any minute. Salazar had kindly taken him down into his chambers. He was glad that he didn't have to find somewhere around the castle to sleep. He had also noticed the friendship between Salazar and Godric…however…he hadn't realized _how_ close they were. He knew now.

Salazar gave a sigh as the large warm body on top of his own slowly moved down his slender form. He wrapped his arms around Godric's neck and moaned as he arched. He felt those hard lips trace the lines of his neck and a hot tongue came out and stroked against his flesh.

He closed his eyes and held his body close to Godric's. He remembered the first time he had seen this man. He had thought he was unnecessary huge…Those big hands that could be clumsy, those hard lips that could be careless…the large shoulders that could lift him so easily. He choked out a moan as his nipple was brutally devoured. Everything about Godric didn't suit him…and Gods…that's what made it feel so good…

Godric knew exactly what that little strangled sound from Salazar meant. He could feel the stoic potions master melting under his fingers. He never felt more powerful than at this moment. In the very moment when he could make Salazar completely open up to him. He bent his head and bit gently against that pale column of throat. He felt like a conqueror.

Salazar hated how weak he felt at these moments. When he had to dig his fingers into Godric's flesh to feel grounded. He felt his defenses fall completely when he felt the hard teeth against his soft skin. He felt a rough hand cup his face and he knew what Godric wanted.

There was a low growl and he slowly opened his eyes and stared into Godric's piercing gaze. He despised opening himself up. But Godric would refuse to let him cum unless he was looking at him. He sighed and gave him what he wanted. He knew that he wanted it too he just couldn't admit it. He held Godric's rough hand in his own and turned to kiss it as he said softly; it was almost a silent whisper "I love you Godric." Then they came into crashing ecstasy.

Harry was curled up into a tight ball with his eyes firmly closed. The sounds from the bedroom had seemed to stop for now. For that he was infinitely grateful. He wasn't sure if his brain could handle what he had heard. He tried to calm down and focus on what was _really_ important. He was locked in Salazar's rooms…how was he going to spend the mandatory time in his human form?

He listened a little while longer and could tell that they were firmly asleep. He looked around the room, now that he could safely open his eyes, and began to hunt. He found something that would work for the time being. It was a small closet that held outdoor robes and shoes. He crawled into it and once he was inside turned back into his human form and slowly closed the door. It wouldn't be a comfortable night. But the best part about being a cat was he could sleep whenever he wanted and no one thought it was strange. He closed his eyes and yawned as he sat down on a stool inside of it and rested against the wall. It was going to be a long night.

Salazar was the first to wake, as usual. Godric loved nothing more than to sleep past decent hours and could make it all the way to lunch if he was undisturbed. He tried to keep the fond smile that was forming off of his lips at the thought. He put on his morning robes and made his way out into the sitting room. Thankfully an elf had already laid out his personal breakfast. They had learned long ago that he was not pleasant if his breakfast was tardy. Though many would say that he was rarely pleasant anyways.

He sat down and prepared his tea as he looked over the mail that had also arrived. He finished that and realized that he was hearing a strange background noise. He set the last letter aside and looked around…it was a very strange sound…it was like scratching. He then remembered the cat he had saved yesterday and wondered where the small creature had gone. He followed the sound of the scratching until he was in front of a closet. How had the door gotten shut with the cat inside? He decided it was too early in the morning to question this and simply opened the door and let the cat out. He smiled as the little thing wound its way around his legs and rubbed his head against them. He decided that even if the creature was foolish…it was at least endearing.

He looked towards his breakfast and offered the cat some of his kippers and milk. He enjoyed watching at how eagerly the cat delved into the food. He shook his head; didn't the student feed the cat well at all? He heard another noise and turned his head to see Godric shuffle in gracelessly. He pushed the tea pot towards him knowing that the man would be unable to properly speak until at least the first cup.

He then turned his attention to the more dignified guest at the table. As he pet the cat he realized he would need a name. After all he had seen he had no intention of returning the cat even if a student did come forward. He took a slow sip from his cup as he considered the creature. He had black shiny fur, large green eyes, and there was a strange white mark on his forehead that was very unique.

He watched as the cat's tail wound its way around the table leg and looked up at him with eyes that clearly wanted another kipper. He smirked and laid another one out in front of it. He need time to think of a suitable name for the cat. He was unaware that his thoughtful expression was being observed.

It was ridiculous. Godric grimaced as he drank his morning tea. This was simply outlandish. He shook his head and brutally began to tear into his food. Salazar was never tender with him. Or if he was Godric had to work very hard or do something very special to get such a look from him. What had this cat done? Eat some food and just sit there…It was horrible…how was he losing to a cat?

Godric knew that it was petty of him. He could admit that this relationship wasn't easy. He was too emotional for Salazar to deal with. Salazar was sometimes too distant for him to understand. He wanted Salazar to feel that he could rely on him but he refused to give up his independence. He shook his head. He knew that he never wanted another… he just wished it wasn't so hard.

Salazar looked up and noticed the expression on Godric's face. He sighed; he didn't know what was wrong with him now. He thought that they had a good night. They had got what they wanted out of the evening together which was sometimes rare. As infuriating as Godric was he…he loved him. He wondered if he should ask or simply let Godric sulk it out.

There was a tense silence that had suddenly descended on them and Harry blinked at them in confusion. He had come up onto the table to get some more milk and wondered at what had happened. Salazar was studiously looking at his tea or breakfast. Godric was doing much the same except sometimes casting glances over to Salazar is if he wanted to say something.

Harry supposed that he shouldn't be surprised they were an awkward couple. They were complete opposites after all. He wondered if their relationship had something to do with Salazar leaving Hogwarts and he had simply used the excuse of the muggleborns.

Harry thoughtfully drank his milk as he considered this. It wouldn't be that big of a surprise. He had seen lots of moments like these between Remus and Severus. Being in cat for sometimes even they would forget he was there. He tried to remember what caused those moments. It came to him in a flash, Godric was looking _exactly_ like Remus when he felt Severus was neglecting him…and then Salazar was being passively defensive against that. He licked some milk off of his paw, what would happen if he helped them?

_Hogwarts (future)_

Severus sighed as he took one last look over all of his notes. It had seemed so simple to reverse the potion, and it was. The problem was for Harry to come _back_ the new potion had to be put on him…which is where his dilemma was coming from. He looked up sharply when he heard the door open; and was prepared to snap at whoever dared intrude when he saw it was Remus.

He sighed and pushed the notes away. He had already discovered how to solve the problem; he just didn't have the means to do it. He looked at Remus and inwardly flinched when he saw the hopeful expression in those amber eyes. He couldn't bear to see the look of disappointment he would get.

Remus said nothing as he slowly came forward. He could tell by Severus's closed off expression that what he had to say was not good news. Remus had steeled himself for that and knew that right now he needed to comfort Sev. He wound his arms around Severus's neck and buried his nose into that pale skin as he whispered "It's okay…It's okay…I don't expect you to perform miracles."

Severus stiffened as Remus held him. When he heard those softly spoken words of forgiveness he let his defenses down and wrapped his strong arms around Remus. "I know…I simply think that I should be able to do such things for the one I love."

Remus knew that Severus didn't know how much those words meant to him. He leaned up and kissed him slowly as a reward. It was hard for Severus to talk about emotional things. Remus had learned long ago that rewarding him when he did worked the best. He pulled away and smiled up at him "I won't say that I'm not worried about Harry…but…I know how strong and determined he is. Wherever he is he's still Harry; righting wrongs, saving the world, that sort of thing." Remus laughed a little as he said this.

Severus shook his head "More likely he is causing no end of trouble and disaster…That potion seems to have taken him to another time…no doubt he will succeed in altering everything we know."

His words seemed almost prophetic as McGonagall came running into his lab seconds later. "Severus…Severus!" It was obvious that whatever it was had firmly unsettled her. It was rare to see the Scottish witch in such a state.

He merely arched an eyebrow in response and she took a few deep breath as she said "The-The Original Hogwarts a History…it's…it's being rewritten!"

"What?"

Hope you guys enjoyed the developments in this chapter. I know you are all curious for how Harry is going to reveal himself and how Godric and Salazar are going to take it. Well I have a plan for that! It might be in the next chapter or the one after that but soon! Thank you so much for your patience! And thank you AGAIN for the amazing support you have given this story!


	4. End of First Life

Thank you so much for all the reviews! I never expected this story to be so popular! I hope that you all continue to enjoy it!

The next class day Salazar studied his students as he wandered around the class. He would bend over and correct them quietly when he noticed something was wrong. For the most part they seemed to be doing well. It was a small class so he was able to give each student as much attention that they needed. He allowed his lips to lift slightly upwards when he felt a soft tail brush against his neck. He frowned at some students who sent him knowing smiles. The creature was still injured…he couldn't be left alone.

Harry was finding Salazar's shoulders very comfy. He nuzzled against Salazar's neck as he gave it a little lick. He was surprised that Salazar was so similar to Sev but…much mellower and altogether more pleasant. In Sev's class he usually had to dig his claws into his robes so that his sudden movements wouldn't dislodge him.

Salazar however walked with a slow measured pace that was never hurried and he spoke softly. Harry noticed that because of this the students were calmer and able to focus better on their potions. He gave a small kitty grin…he wondered how Severus would think of his teaching style.

Salazar turned and looked to see the small cat was purring quite happily on his shoulder. He smiled; so few people could appreciate how cathartic potion making could be. He stroked his hand along the cat's head. He was still having trouble thinking of a name. He was sure one would come to him soon.

In comparison to the peaceful quiet that filled the dungeons…The Defense classroom was another matter.

"And that is how a proper defense shield is done!" Godric roared to his class as they applauded him. He gave a mock bow and thanked the student who had assisted him. Cold sunlight filled the classroom as he laughed and showed the demonstration again but slower so that they could follow the process.

His classes were always…energetic…to say the least. Often their shouts could be heard all over the castle; much to the annoyance of the other Professors. He didn't pay them much mind though. He was proud of the fact that the students enjoyed _his _class the most.

Harry sleepily opened his bright green eyes as he heard Salazar's voice murmur that class was over for the day. The students left as quietly as they had been during class which made Harry kitty smile again. He stood on Salazar's shoulders and stretched slowly as he paced along the man's shoulders. His tail wrapped around Salazar's throat as he gave a small yawn.

He had been mulling ideas on how to help the two. He could see the affection they held for each other. He gave a small sigh that came out as a puff of breath. They loved each other…they just clashed as much as they loved. He thought about Sev and Remus again…they clashed too but Teddy helped take most of the edge off.

Harry went from half asleep to fully awake in less than a second. That was it! They needed middle ground…something that would work as a neutral zone for them. His whiskers rose as he smiled smugly. He would just have to find that common ground.

Salazar looked at the suddenly excited cat out of the corner of his eye. He gave a small smile as he shook his head slightly. He was getting to know the cat better…and he was a bit of a spaz. He would nap randomly and then, just as he was doing now, be suddenly full of energy. He wondered what had gotten him so excited but then again he was a cat. He probably just saw something shiny.

Harry noticed the condensation in the glance that Salazar sent him but he supposed that it was supposed to be expected. He was after all only a cat. His pink lips curled at the thought as his eyes closed in pleasure. _Only a cat._ That was an amazing thought. He even began to purr lowly as he basked in it. He wasn't a savior…a hero…part of a prophecy. He was just a cat. Not even specially colored just a black cat with green eyes. He nuzzled his head against Salazar's neck and gave it a little lick. He was grateful to be here. He missed Remus and Sev and Teddy of course…but this…he was completely unknown here and it was wonderful.

Salazar didn't know what had made the cat so happy but he was very much in a happy place. He finished cleaning up his classroom and gave a small nod of appreciation. After this class it was time for the midday meal. He remembered how upset Godric had been lately. He knew that he would get sidelong looks throughout the entire meal.

He had no idea what those looks were supposed to mean. Honestly…He thought that Gryffindors were supposed to be emotionally expressive? Sure brash and full of idealistic nonsense…but weren't they also supposed to _talk_? He did not indulge in emotions. It was horrible he was stuck with the worst part of being with an emotional partner with none of the benefits. He looked to the cat again and noticed that he was still purring happily with his eyes closed. At least someone was happy.

Salazar made sure that his room was in order before looking around with a sigh. He couldn't put it off any longer…He had no more reasons to avoid the midday deal. He caressed the cat on his shoulder and slowly made his way to the dining hall. He had a grimace of agitation as he walked _up_ the stairs only to have to walk back _down_ them to get to the dining hall. Honestly Godric thought that they were so clever but they were just an irritation. He pet the cat on his shoulder again and a small smile appeared on his face "I believe I will call you…minx."

Harry's ears perked up at the name and he opened an eye to look at Salazar. He wasn't _serious _was he? He almost pouted, Minx was so…girly. He stuck his tongue out to let Salazar know how he felt about the name.

Salazar eyed the cat's reaction and smirked "I think it suits you perfectly. Troublesome, devious, and somewhat flighty….yes very good for you."

Salazar entered the dining hall and ignored the curious looks he got from the students. They tended to always look at him like that. He took his seat next to Godric after giving a polite nod to Rowena and Helga. He dished himself up and looked at Godric out of the corner of his eye. "I named the cat…I thought Minx would suit him well."

Godric nodded his head and smiled softly at Salazar. He often wondered if Salazar just thought of him as a part of his life, not as a partner in his life. He smiled at him, wanting to show that he appreciated being included. "Minx…I think that suits the little devil!"

Harry had wanted to continue napping but there was food and that seemed just as important. He hopped down onto the table and began to eat. It seemed like he could have a pretty easy life here. He wondered if he should just remain a cat here…he could figure out a way to change at night without being seen.

He was in the middle of a very nice stretch when it all fell apart.

A house elf had come to Salazar's side to see if he would need anything else with his meal. Then the innocent creature turned to look at Harry and smiled "And will the Animagus be eatsing anthings special Masters Salazar?"

Harry froze in mid-stretch his bright green eyes going wide as he comprehended what the elf had just said. He slowly moved his head to look at Salazar who in turn was looking at him with now narrowed eyes. The other Founders had heard what the elf had said as well and were also looking at Harry. Helga looked a little confused, Godric looked confused and alarmed…Rowena just looked thoroughly entertained. He looked back to see that Salazar had drawn his wand. It was time to go.

He leapt from the high table and went skitting out of the Great Hall as fast as his little furry feet could carry him. He was fully aware that running from the Founders in their own castle was probably useless. Good thing Harry was known for his rash decisions that somehow worked rather than thinking the situation through.

Godric rose first and began ordering the castle to close its doors to lock the creature in. Since he had already left the Great Hall that door did not close. He didn't know _why _an Animagus had been hiding among them…and he didn't want to think about why he was so relieved. He decided to focus on capturing the creature so that they could find out its intent.

Salazar was moving behind him. The creature had already escaped the Great Hall but now that the castle was on lock down they would not be able to leave. Unfortunately that still left the expanse of the castle for the creature to hide, but at least they knew the area to look.

Still at the table were Helga and Rowena. The students looked to the female founders and followed their lead to continue with the meal. Helga turned to Rowena and asked softly "Why aren't we going with them?"

Rowena smirked and rolled her dark eyes "Because this is a lovely meal…and everything interesting is going to happen here anyways so why leave?" She gave a throaty laugh as her dark eyes briefly glowed with an otherworldly light.

Harry went streaking around a corner hoping that his body would find a safe place on its own as his mind worked frantically. What was he going to do _now_? He had been quite enjoying his life as a cat but now that was all shot to hell. He shook his head and tried not to think about what would happen to him if they caught him.

He could hear their footsteps behind him and took another turn, they seemed to keep going in the same direction and he felt relief go through him. He had bought himself a little bit of a break. He saw a door that was opened and dove in. All the doors in the castle seemed to have closed except this one. He quickly found out why. He was back in the Great Hall.

Godric and Salazar cursed as they reached a dead end. They looked at each other and nodded as they backtracked and took the _other _turn. It led them to the Great Hall where their quarry was panting and trembling as it looked up at them with green frightened eyes.

Rowena finished her tea before gracefully descending from the table with an excited Helga following after her. With the four Founders now surrounding him Harry had no chance to escape…Though he was too exhausted by now to try anyways. His cat body lacked most of the strength he had in his human body. He curled his tail around him and lowered his ears as he closed his eyes. He never expected to die like this.

Salazar smirked in triumph as he pulled out his wand and forced the Animagus out of his form. The shift came fast indicating that whoever it was their strength was waning. He narrowed his eyes as a young man appeared before them. He had messy black hair, those same startling green eyes, pale skin and a strange scar on his forehead. He was dressed in strange clothes as well.

He was curled into himself with his knees to his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around him. His eyes darted around nervously as if he was uncomfortable being in his human form. He looked up at the Founders and sighed as he slowly unrolled himself. "It was nice while it lasted…" He said softly. Salazar was surprised at the amount of remorse in his voice. Who was this boy?

Hogwarts—Future

The room was silent as the three people in it looked at the book in front of them. It was the original that controlled what information was in all the other editions of it. Since they were dealing with magic this was not the first time time itself had been effected. However right now the chapters marked 'Early History' were currently blank. They were the chapters that covered the years when the Founders began teaching after creating Hogwarts. At least they had been. Now words started forming again on the page

_It was in this year that a strange visitor appeared at the castle. At first his form had been that of an injured cat. Because of this he had been taken in by the Founder Salazar Slytherin so that he could be tended. However a few days after his arrival the cat was revealed to be an Animagus. This alarmed the Founders that an intruder had so easily entered their castle. Once they cornered him he took the form of a young boy with messy dark hair and a curious scar on his forehead. He was also in strange garments. The Founders had him cornered when_

Remus let out a soft sigh "It stops…" His voice lightly cracked as he stared down at the words as if he could force them with his will to continue and tell him what happened to Harry.

Severus turned and took Remus into his arms. He was uncomfortable showing his affection, especially in front of Minerva, but his Rem needed it. He stroked his fingers through soft brown hair and murmured calmly "The brat has weaseled his way out of worst positions…I am certain that when the book finishes it will tell us that the bloody boy took over the school and used the Founders as his servants."

Remus cracked a small smile as he looked up at Severus and choked out a laugh "You always know just what to say." He gave another strangled laugh as Severus pulled him out of the room. They would have to wait and see what the book had to say.

Thank you all so much for your patience on this chapter! This one was a lot of delicate work so I hope that it was worth the wait and that you enjoyed it!

Note: I thought since house elves know so much about their guests that they would be able to recognize one even if they were in their Animal form. If not…they do now!


	5. Discussions

Thank you all so much for your loving support of this story! Thank you to all of those who left reviews and wrote me encouraging PMs! I was hoping to update all my stories before today…and failed! Sorry but I'm at least posting this chapter now!

Harry sighed as he looked around at the Founders. It seemed that their panic had died down a bit. Well…Godric still looked ready to curse him however he was the only one. Helga and Rowena merely seemed amused by the entire situation and the way Rowena was looking at him was a bit disturbing… Salazar was another mystery. He supposed his initial reaction had been due to surprise at the reveal. However now he merely seemed intrigued by Harry.

He looked around and saw that they were the sole focus of the students who had now stopped eating so that they could watch this encounter. He bit his lip; he was still uncomfortable being the center of so much attention. He supposed that he should have been used to it by now…But he wasn't. Without realizing it he curled his legs around himself from the kneeling position he was in. Like a cat would wind it's tale around itself to comfort itself. His eyes shifted up to the Founders who seemed to be waiting for him to make the first move. He looked at each of them and settled on Salazar "Can we do this away from…them?"

Helga blinked and then looked around realizing that the students were looking at them. She fluttered her hands nervously "Oh of course! This really isn't appropriate for them to watch…Yes splendid idea…Where should we go?"

Godric smirked down at Harry "The dungeons…"

Rowena merely narrowed her eyes at him and said "Don't be ridiculous Godric…That's hardly the example we should provide for our students. I think the hospital wing would be the wisest destination."

Godric was scowling making Harry wonder what exactly he had against him. Up until a few minutes ago he had been a cat! He shook his head and stood up. It seemed that his life had certain patterns that refused to be broken. He was doomed to have people dislike him for reasons he didn't know or understand, spending time in the Hospital Wing…and being a focus of too much attention. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck wondering if he could just turn back into a cat and run away.

Rowena smirked at him and then turned her sharp eyes back on the children "I expect you to finish your meals and since afternoon classes will be canceled today please do something productive during that time period." She nodded her head before taking the lead to the Hospital Wing.

Salazar had calmed himself since the initial review. He realized his reaction was mainly due to surprise. After all it was obvious that this person meant them no harm. He had plenty of opportunity to do so and instead had just remained in his cat form. That was one thing that his keen mind was fascinated by. Why would a wizard choose to live out their life in the form of a cat? It was clear that the young man had been injured as a result of his decision, thus the situation Salazar had found him in. The young man was a puzzle…and he loved solving puzzles.

They made their way to the Hospital Wing in silence. Each of them lost in their own thoughts. When they did arrive they exchanged glances before Helga decided to break it "I'll summon some tea! That should help us get more comfortable." She summoned an elf and gave him directions as she conjured comfortable chairs for them all to sit in.

Godric raised a brow at this "Why should we make him comfortable? He can be a threat to the school!" His gaze fell on Harry and it was clear that if he had his way Harry would either be in the dungeons or out on his arse.

Rowena took a seat and began making her tea. "Honestly Godric can you think clearly for a single moment? If he wanted to attack the school or some other such nonsense he would have done so during his first few days here…" She looked at Harry with a knowing smile that made him shift uncomfortably as he took his own seat.

Helga was pouring copious amounts of sugar into her tea as she smiled sweetly "Besides if he had ill intent the castle would never have let him in no matter what form he was in…You made that spell yourself Godric!" She looked at Harry with concern "Though I am glad we are here….I should run some tests on you to make sure that you're not suffering from any lasting effects from being in your form so long."

Harry took tea but merely held it in his hand. He shifted and wished he had his tail…all he could do was cross his legs and the sensation was _almost_ the same as wrapping his tail around himself. He fiddled with the tea and said "You can…however I changed back enough to prevent that…I like being in my cat form more."

Salazar didn't bother with the pretense of tea "How did you manage that? And why would you choose to live your life out as a cat?"

Harry shrugged "I waited until you were asleep and then would change in a closet and sleep like that…Though it wasn't exactly comfortable." A small smile crossed Harry's lips "That's why I slept so much during the day."

Salazar was surprised but now it made sense why the cat had constantly dozed. "You didn't answer my other question…"

Godric cut in, his impatience getting the better of him "I think we should focus on why he's here at all!" He had almost shouted as he pointed to Harry "We know nothing about this stranger! Yet here we are treating him like a guest!"

Rowena's eyes turned frosty as she said sternly "Godric…Please try to restrain yourself. It's clear that he means no harm we have already discussed that. Obviously the young man has his own situation…Please let him explain himself."

Godric calmed but shook his head at her before turning to Salazar "How are you so calm about this? He's been sleeping in your closet!"

Salazar turned and looked at Harry before carefully weighing his answer. He knew that Godric wanted him to support him in this…but he was also interested in the stranger's reasons. "I will hear his explanations before I decide…"

When they all looked at him Harry sighed and decided that they needed the truth…all of it. "I'm not from this time…In my own life I stayed in my cat form during the day as well. I'm famous in my time and I dislike the attention so I chose to live a simpler life as a cat. I teach here at Hogwarts in the future. My friend teaches potions and I was spending the afternoon with him as my classes were done for the day. There was an accident and potion got on me. When I woke up I was here and realized that I had to be very careful not to disrupt the time stream."

Rowena nodded "Certainly sounds true." She smiled as she sipped her tea "Of course you cannot give us many details because of the effect it might have…"

Harry nodded "Exactly. I quickly realized that I would most likely be unable to return to my time period. I don't know enough about potions to even begin trying to explain what had happened let alone give someone enough information to return me…My friend is a Potions Master…if he does not find a way to return me from his end then that means there _is_ no way." Harry paused but decided to continue "I'm actually not all that upset about being in a different time. I will miss the people I had in my life of course…but it was very painful to live in that time…I will miss them but…perhaps I will be happier here."

Godric had listened to Harry's every word looking for something to use against him…something that he could point out. Some sort of flaw…but he couldn't. Now that his anger had subdued he realized that there was real pain in the young man's face. Whatever had made him famous…it was obvious that it was not a pleasant way to become famous. He looked down at his tea slightly embarrassed by his reaction.

Salazar noticed Godric's reaction and mentally sighed as he reached over and took Godric's hand as he said softly "It was out of concern for the children that you reacted the way you did…There is no shame in that."

Godric looked at his partner in surprise. Salazar detested expressing their relationship in any way outside of the bedroom. He flushed and nodded before turning to Harry "I acted rashly…I apologize…"

Harry merely laughed "I completely understand. I was sorted into your house after all…" In an afterthought Harry added "Though I was almost placed in Slytherin as well…"

The Founders looked intrigued by this but Harry decided not to tell them anymore. He wasn't really sure what was and what wasn't too much to tell them so he figured less was better at the moment.

Silence descended and Helga looked at Harry anxiously when she could take the tension any longer. "So what are you going to do now…I mean you said yourself you're unable to go back to your own time…I assume you'll want to stay in your cat form…"

Harry nodded "If you don't mind I'll just go on living as I have…though I understand if that makes some of you uncomfortable…" His gaze turned to Salazar and Godric.

Salazar shook his head "It makes no difference to me…" He wouldn't admit that he'd grown used to that warmth on his shoulders as he taught.

Godric shook his head "No…though you said you taught in your own time as well? Even in a cat's body?"

Harry nodded "My life has given me many…experiences, so I'm well trained in different disciplines…"

Rowena smirked "Well then I think that it would work out perfectly for you to stay here! We need a few more teachers however there are so few who know enough to teach…Godric teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures, Helga teaches Charms and Astronomy, Salazar takes care of Potions and Herbology, and I take care of Magical History and Ancient Runes…"

Harry smiled; it seemed that much hadn't changed since his time…He was surprised that they taught Care of Magical Creatures in this time…though he supposed that was because Familiars held more importance during these times. He tried to think of what he could fill in "If you want I would be comfortable teaching Transfiguration…." He decided not to mention what he taught in the future.

Helga brightened at that "Oh wonderful! That would be tremendously helpful! And teaching in your cat form would be perfect! Wouldn't it Rowena?"

Rowena smiled at Helga "Indeed that is exactly what we are missing…the students that have been interested have unfortunately had to work with us around our schedules…this would make things much easier. Godric? Salazar? Any objections?"

Salazar shook his head "It sounds reasonable to me…Though I would recommend that we provide him his own rooms so that he no longer has to sleep in my closet." He said with mild amusement.

Helga nodded "I'll get one of the elves right on that."

Godric thought it over carefully "No…I see nothing wrong with this…though perhaps since the school year has already started we wait until after the Winter Solstice for us to introduce the class?"

This got agreement from the other Founders and Rowena turned to Harry with that same knowing smile "Welcome to Hogwarts Harry Potter."

It was only after she welcomed him that Harry realized he had never told them his name.

Thank you all so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know it was a bit of a filler but they all must happen! Sorry I failed to update my stories before today (my birthday…) which was a goal for me.


	6. Informal Formal Introductions

Wow! I never thought this story would be so popular. I mean I'm glad that it is of course but thank you all so much for your reviews and encouraging Pms! I got lots of digital treats from you guys!

Shortly after their meeting Harry resumed his cat form. The Founders showed him to the chambers he would be staying at. He was pleased to have his own space of course though he knew he would miss being fed in the mornings by Salazar. He supposed it was more his cat side than his own…why would _he_ enjoy being fed in such a way?

He spent the remainder of his day making his chambers comfortable to his tastes in either form. Amongst his modifications he transfigured a large cat play structure. He intended to spend most of his time in his chambers as a human…but it never hurt to indulge. Now that he had a safe place to rest he intended to spend the night sleeping in his bed.

The next day he left his chambers with a smile once again on his pink lips. His tail swayed gently as he made his way down the hallway. The night of good rest had been just what he needed. His eyes were closed in happiness as he allowed his senses to lead him to the Great Hall. The elves had given him breakfast of course but he was feeling social this morning. Apparently he was not the only one in an exuberant mood.

Before he could realize what was happening he felt a pair of small hands grab his midsection and he was vigorously jiggled as the one carrying him clumsily ran to the Great Hall. He was _not_ amused. His ears were flat against his head as he tried to wriggle his way out of the grip. However it seemed that the child holding him was quite intent on _keeping_ him.

The Hufflepuff first year ran to his table his brown eyes lit up with excitement. He had wanted a familiar for so long and he had found one just wandering the halls! Everyone was always careful to mark their familiar in some way, usually by a collar or band somewhere on them. Seeing an unmarked cat his enthusiasm had gotten a hold of him and he acted without thinking. He was holding the cat up with his hands under the creature's front legs as he showed his friends his new pet.

Harry had thoroughly intended to scratch whoever was holding him in such a demeaning way. However learning that the one humiliating him was a first year…he didn't have the heart. He _did_ make his displeasure known by growling lowly in his throat and his hair bristled in irritation. His bright green eyes couldn't help but look to the head table for some sort of assistance.

The Founders had not noticed the excitement at the Hufflepuff table. It was still early in the morning and they were only on their first batch of tea. Godric was fairing worse than normal as he took a deep breath of his tea and closed his eyes willing the caffine to fill him sooner. He opened his eyes and happened to glance in the direction of some noise. The students were usually subdued during this time and the noise had grown loud enough to be noticed. It seemed that one of the students had found a cat. He smirked when he noticed _what_ cat. He shook his head and looked for Salazar. Even though they knew the cat was human he still considered it Salazar's cat in a way. He realized the head of Slytherin had not yet made his morning appearance and decided to do his good deed for the day and rescue the young man.

He groaned as he sat up from his chair catching the attention of Rowena and Helga. He merely smiled at them as he made his way over to the Hufflepuff table and came up behind the first year. "I'm sorry to disappoint you lad…But I doubt Professor Potter appreciates your handling of him."

The student had turned wide and fearful eyes up at Godric. He was a mountain of a man and while most of the times the students found that reassuring…they did not like being on the wrong side of that mountain. The student looked tearfully down at the black cat and said "P-Professor who?"

Salazar had just arrived and it seemed that something important was already afoot. The Hall was eerily quiet and he found the source of that in Godric standing over a first year why was that? The silent question was answered when he saw what was in the first year's arms…ah…that was it. However it seemed that Godric was handling it with the same grace and poise as he handled everything else.

He came up behind his lover and gently touched him on the back to signal him that he was there. He looked up at him and Godric understood as he moved back for Salazar to speak to the student. The Head of Slytherin looked down sternly at the student even though he knew the entire school was listening "This morning we were going to make an announcement about an addition to our teaching staff. His classes will not start until after winter break but you will see him frequently around the castle. He will usually be in his animagus form which is a black cat with a white mark on his forehead. You are to treat him with the same respect you treat us no matter his form."

Salazar looked around, they were going to give the announcement together…but there was a saying that went 'No time like the present.' He held out his hands and the student wordlessly handed over the thoroughly frazzled looking cat. "Thank you." He said tonelessly before continuing to the head table. Honestly he only came for some tea.

Godric smiled to himself as he watched Salazar walk away. Not only because of the view…but because no one else could make his body react by giving a school announcement. He shook his head and followed after. Today was going to be a good day, he could feel it.

Harry was on the head table washing his fur and trying to soothe his nerves while regaining his sense of self. He felt a little violated. He shook his head before he washed his ears trying to settle the hair that had puffed up during the trauma. He lowered his paw and noticed that a saucer of milk had been placed in front of him. He cocked his head to the side as he looked up at Salazar. The older man merely smiled down at him and said "We should get you a collar so that this thing does not happen again."

If he could have blushed he would have. He wondered if Salazar even realized what he was talking about…He knew Harry wasn't _just_ a cat after all…However Godric had overheard and he smiled brightly down at Harry "Not a bad idea…We need to protect our professors after all…"

That was quite enough of his dignity dragged through the mud for one day. Harry gave an angry sniff as he haughtily lifted his head from the milk and flicked his tail at them in irritation as he hopped off of the table. Why had he even left his rooms?

However in mid leap he had been caught and brought onto Salazar's lap. He looked down at Harry and gently petted him as he said seriously "It _is_ something to consider…"

Harry merely sighed and curled up on Salazar's lap. It was too early in the morning to be miffed. He saw that Godric was studying him and cocked his head curiously wondering what was up with him now. The man seemed to have settled his opinion on him and had decided Harry wasn't going to kill them all in his sleep. Still the way he was looking at him…it was strange.

Now Godric would never call himself what people would describe as a 'thinker' he was firmly in the 'doer' category. However seeing Salazar almost _smiling_ in front of students as he petted the Animagus with one hand and secretly held his hand with the other under the table…something about this picture…it got those wheels turning. Harry had been with them only a short time but whenever they were all three together he and Salazar argued less and Salazar seemed more comfortable about expressing feelings. He knew that Harry was looking at him in confusion; he himself didn't fully realize what direction his thoughts were leading yet.

_Hogwarts (Future) _

"That idiotic boy! What in Merlin was he thinking!" Severus exploded as the book updated itself. "He is a professor then? They know his name?"

Remus had been reading over Severus's shoulder and had been surprised at the direction the book had taken as well. "It says here that he didn't tell them his name though…Rowena already knew it."

Severus turned and reread the passage discovering that Remus was indeed correct. He shook his head "That does not excuse his actions. I had thought the boy would realize how precarious his situation was and lay low…_Taking a teaching position in recently founded Hogwarts is not laying low!_"

Remus sighed. He had known that Sev was worried but now he was seeing the full extent of it. He gently reached forward and caressed Severus's cheek "I know you don't have much faith in Harry's intelligence…but I am sure he can manage to teach a few classes without causing the end of the world…" He smiled and leaned in to Severus's warmth.

The potion's master shook his head and was unable to resist wrapping his arms around Remus he tiredly rested his head on the shoulder of his lover. "Please do not say those ideas out loud Rem…I fear they could all too easily come true…." His time spend in Harry's company had made him paranoid.

Remus shook his head and closed the book. McGonagall had asked for them to inform her if anything drastic happened. He doubted that Harry getting a teaching post would really be that important. For now he wanted to focus on getting Severus to rest for a bit. He had been up all night several nights in a row double checking his research or incessantly checking the book. He was worried about Harry…but he was sure that his cub would be alright. Now it was Severus who was worrying him.

It was unfortunate that Remus had chosen that minute to close the book. Though of course they would be checking it soon enough for developments, a night wouldn't make much difference to them. However just as he had closed the book a few more words had added themselves after the dialogue of Harry Potter becoming the first Transfigurations teacher of Hogwarts.

_Harry Potter was still a new edition to the school. However he was noted to cause some drastic changes in the first few days of his formal appearance. Up until this point Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin had been rather discreet about their relationship. It seems though with the new arrival that a new interest had been sparked. During this time period it was common for powerful wizards to be drawn together. Harry Potter was very powerful for being relatively unknown up until this point and so it was natural that a week after being introduced to the students that Godric and Salazar privately expressed their interest in the wizard and began formally courting him. This development was brought about by an incident that occurred…_

There the words stopped, waiting for their authors to continue the tale.

Thank you all so very much for your support! I hope that this update made you smile! Looks like things are about to take a romantic turn!


	7. How could this possibly work?

Thank you all so much for the fabulous support you have given this story and I also apologize for the delay in getting you this chapter. I hope that it was worth the wait!

Watchful green eyes carefully scanned the area before a slender cat form made its way down the stone hallway. Harry had learned from his first adventure out into the castle in his cat form and now exercised caution whenever leaving his room. He was very used to people staring at him and so being watched as he wandered down the hallway didn't bother him…what made him self-conscious was the collar gleaming around his neck. He would still fidget with it in his cat form but he had elected to wear it…so there was little he was able to complain about.

His tail twitched in irritation as he tried not to think about how his current situation came to be. He could only imagine what snarky thing Severus would come up to say if he ever heard about what he had managed to get himself into. He supposed he should have seen it coming…They had all been drawn together almost as soon as he had come here. Salazar had been the one to find him and take care of him for Merlin's sake!

If he could he would have blushed in his current form. Instead all he was able to do was twitch his whiskers and lower his head as the emerald green collar around his neck with a little golden bell jingled. It wasn't that he was unhappy with the situation…to be completely honest he thought such a chance for happiness had long since passed him. Being famous almost as long as he had been alive ruined almost any chance of meeting someone who was just interested in _him_.

Then when he had arrived here he had been consumed with thoughts on how to conceal his secret and if he was possibly going to be staying here. Now it was clear that neither of those were on his mind. Unless Severus was waiting for a specific time to brew the potion he needed he would have gotten him back by now if he could. His form had also been revealed so there was no longer concern over that. He hadn't even considered relationships honestly. He simply assumed that he would continue where his other life had left off. With him teaching in his animagus form and spending his afternoons with a potions class. Though he had learned from his past experience and so he was now very diligent in casting protection charms on himself.

He looked up at the door to the potions classroom. It was open because Salazar was expecting him but he still hesitated. He ignored the students who politely greeted him as they made their way into the class as his eyes were riveted on Salazar's form.

The man had an obvious strength to him but it was more than a physical presence. His build was slender but strong despite not having the massive bulk that was distinct to Godric. Instead his power seemed to radiate from his eyes rather than his muscles. As if he could tear you apart using words alone if he chose. Severus gave of a feeling much like that…but Harry had never appreciated it in this way before. First because the man had been in his life since he was eleven and for most of those years his relationship had not been a pleasant one. Then it was because he was with Remus. He was incapable of even considering Severus in a sexual way. Now however he saw many similarities between Salazar and Sev but they were also distinct. Despite how Slytherin Severus could be he was as explosive as a Gryffindor. While Salazar would become colder and sharper when he was angry, which he rarely was.

Godric in comparison was almost Salazar's exact opposite. He had been right when he noted that their bond was both strong but delicate. They had needed something to bring their two personalities together…however he had never intended actually _becoming_ that bond.

Godric was a mountain of a man with bulging muscles that gave a very physical expression of strength while his eyes showed that in truth he was a gentle giant. He was not a socially adept as Salazar but his heart was always in the right place. Salazar usually had manipulations or plans at play or in the works. While Salazar taught his classes in quiet modulated tones Godric would almost roar with excitement as he passionately displayed techniques before his students.

Sighing Harry gathered up all his kitty courage and entered the classroom. Instantly he could feel those familiar dark eyes on him and he tried to resist looking back at him. It was his first full day in his current standing with them. All of the students had noticed the collar around his neck though few truly understood what the meaning behind it was. He was now staring at familiar shoes and looked up at the smirking face of Salazar. He lowered his ears as he was picked up and settled on the shoulders. A slender hand carefully caressed him and he felt his little heart calm. He settled into his usual position and was glad to see that this new development between them did not change their daily rituals. He had yet to see how Godric would act around him now that this…understanding had taken place.

Salazar noticed the hesitation that Harry was expressing around him but he had expected that. Godric had very clumsily gone about all of this strange business but he was content with the results. He was glad that Harry would not avoid him…he was very used to the cat being settled on his shoulders during his afternoon classes. Godric had pointed out to him that it was not the warm body around his neck that he appreciated but the creature that provided that warmth.

He had argued against how that could be possible. He hardly knew Harry yet…When he had said that Godric had merely smiled and shook his head and said it wasn't something that he could experience even if he didn't appreciate or understand it. That had only confused him more and to save them from certain arguing he had met it let it pass. Now however…he was starting to understand it a bit.

He settled his hand across Harry…Or rather Minx's shoulders as he began his lecture. However his mouth and body seemed to work on automatic as his mind absently remembered the event that had led to this…interesting development.

A few days earlier

It was late afternoon and most of the students had found somewhere else to be but the classrooms that they spent so much of their time in. This gave Salazar and Godric the perfect chance to have a moment to themselves before they had to make an appearance at the Great Hall. Salazar was putting away the last of his supplies when he heard familiar heavy footsteps and the sound of his classroom door sliding shut. "I've been thinking."

Salazar turned with amusement to face Godric "Well that is a recent development." He smirked in amusement before asking "What could possibly inspire you to do such a thing, you certainly have gone long enough without it."

These sorts of barbs were very common from his lover and Godric had learned long ago that they were never serious. When Salazar was angry he would simply ignore him as if he never existed. He would take any banter over that. He smiled and shook his head "Well it has been known to happen…Such as when I first expressed my interest in you…"

Salazar turned slowly his face expressionless as he carefully set aside the glass of ingredients he had been handling. "What do you mean by that?" His tone was clipped as he turned to face away his hands turning into small fists "Has your mind finally processed that this was doomed from the start? Have you come to spare me from your insufferable presence any longer?"

Godric stepped forward and gently placed his heavy hands onto Salazar's shoulders as he forced him to turn around and look at him. His usual joyful face was entirely serious as he looked down at his lover and said softly "Never…I know we are different…by Merlin I do. But I love that about you…you have ruined me Salazar I would never be able to live without you now. If you ever want me out of your life you would have to kill me yourself." He leaned in and sealed this vow with a kiss that left Salazar stunned as he pulled away.

Pleased with this response Godric returned to grinning as he said "I did come to talk about us though…or mainly about you and your reactions to a certain…Animagus who has recently settled here."

Salazar's expressionless mask melted away as he arched a brow in disbelief "What could you possibly mean by that? You have made it clear that this was to be a private exchange unless I was miss informed and you have been doing business elsewhere that I was not made aware of?" Once again his fists tightened and his voice became clipped.

Godric had not removed his hands from those shoulders and pulled his lover close "I meant that you seem…Content around him…In a way that I have not yet been able to provide. He makes you comfortable…"

Godric smirked as he gently backed Salazar against the bench and lowered his warm mouth to a delicate ear as he said "I notice everything about you…So I notice that you are very…attached to him. I also saw the interest in your eyes when you saw that human form of his…I have to admit that I noticed his attraction and thus was able to recognize it in you. He's an intriguing fellow isn't he? All that raw power that we can almost taste wrapped up in such a small and delicate package…Someone that could fill in all those missing pieces we have."

Salazar's pupils had expanded but he didn't mutter a word as Godric continued "I have imagined him haven't you? All that power…he has to ground it some way. I wonder how he is managing now especially since he spends most of his time in that kitten form of his. He would be so perfect beneath you… haven't you thought about it? That slender form in our bed as you pin him down and have your way with him as I have my way with you? Chain reactions sparking between us all and making every sensation more intense? Or perhaps you want to feel him between us; overwhelmed as we both show him the affection I doubt he has experienced. We would feel him…and through him feel each other."

Finally Salazar pulled away "That's enough." He said slightly breathlessly as he tried to get those images out of his mind. He could hardly stand dealing with one lover…how would he be able to manage two? But the boy was delectable and provided such an interesting mix of mystery and surprisingly innocence…He had of course noticed that he was more comfortable when Harry was near him. Either in his human form or his Minx form…

He shook his head "No…That's impossible we have no idea if he might be returning to his time….He might have someone there waiting for him…"

Godric merely laughed knowing that these weak excuses were Salazar's way of denying himself. He had heard many similar ones when Salazar had tried to explain how this would never work out. He cupped Salazar's chin and forced him to look up at him "There is never harm in asking…and if he is up to be claimed….do you think you would ever forgive yourself for letting such a sweet lover be taken by someone else?"

Narrowing his eyes Salazar pulled away as he tried to reign in the warmth that was flooding through him and focus his mind. "There…There would be no harm in asking I would suppose."

Godric gave a triumphant smile as he said "Wonderful! We'll ask him after dinner!"

A new voice joined them from the opened doorway as Harry asked "Ask me what?"

Salazar looked around Godric in horror realizing that the young man in question might have overheard them both. He turned and narrowed his eyes at Godric "You didn't lock it did you?" The sheepish smile was the only answer he needed.

He gulped and looked to Godric for support as he said "We…we were discussing if and how we should approach you about your…availability…"

For once in his life Salazar was struggling with words and Godric's blundering manner saved him as the Gryffindor turned and said "We're interested in you…we would like a chance to court you. That is assuming you are available of course."

Harry looked at the two founders in stunned disbelief. Where had this come from? Surely they couldn't be serious? Despite the fact that he had not yet managed to get back to his time there was still the slight possibility that he could. Not to mention what a disaster this relationship would make of the timeline! That was what his Slytherin brain decided however his Gryffindor mouth operated on it's onw and said "Yes."

Hogwarts—Future

"_HE DID WHAT?_"

Thank you again for your support this story! I hope that you enjoyed this update and that it was worth the wait!


	8. Close Calls and Plotting

Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! I'm glad you are all enjoying the developments and Severus's slowly deteriorating mental state! I hope that you all continue to enjoy the story!

Hogwarts—Future

Hands were intertwined on the white sheets of the hospital as one was limp and the other held it in a strong grip. Amber eyes looked down at the form of their lover in concern. Remus hated being right. Severus had been overworking himself trying to get Harry back to them and the last shock from the book had proven too much for him and he had fainted. He smiled softly to himself as he carefully brushed that silky dark hair away from the pale face. He knew that Sev would detest the experience being described in such a dainty way but that was what had happened. Severus had seen the new words in the book just as he had finished his exclamation had fallen to the floor in a dead faint only being saved from a painful impact at the last moment because of his wolf reflexes.

He shook his head in amusement as he remembered his own private reaction to seeing that little development. He had always wanted his cub to fall in love and have the relationship that he always knew Harry needed and lacked. True he had not expected it to be about a thousand years in the past…but he supposed everything with Harry was unique. He looked down at his own lover and shook his head softly as he leaned down and gave those soft lips a little kiss "What am I going to do with you?" He murmured uncertain who exactly he was talking to.

Hogwarts—Past

A tail flicked in agitation across the stone floor as the furry form it was connected to was otherwise motionless. Intense green eyes studied the presentation before him and the decision had not yet been made on how to receive this. In front of Harry…or Minx as he was so commonly called in this cat form, was a mountain of cat toys. A _mountain_. Apparently when Godric and Salazar had said they were going to court him they meant it.

The pile of somewhat fascinating toys was obviously from Godric. There had been a card attached and even without the formal signature at the bottom Harry would have known. The innocent assortment of toys was now slightly tainted by the words written in that note _'Wait until we are close enough to buy you other types of toys kitten.'_ Salazar would never write such a thing with the risk that someone would be able to read it who was not the intended receiver.

No Salazar's gift had already been revealed to him, it was as sensible as the man who had given it. The collar around his neck had been from Salazar who had said crisply that it was so that the students…and anyone else; knew that he was not available as a pet…or anything else. Harry had found it amusing until he realized he could not take it off and that it adjusted to fit him in any form he took. Wonderful. This courtship was already out of hand.

He looked over the toys with some interest but didn't want to give _either_ of them the satisfaction of finding him playing with one. He was about to walk away when his entire body stilled and locked on one of the toys in particular. It was a ball. Harry slowly made his way closer to it his head lowered and his body movements looked as though were stalking prey rather than a little ball. When he came close to it he slowly raised his paw and gave the ball a little push. His pupils widened when he heard the little jingle the action produced. Before he was even aware of it he was in a crouch and his tail wiggled before he launched into an attack.

Godric was content as he made his way to the great hall. All was right in his world and he saw no reason for it not to be. Salazar's mood had been very good since they had begun this courtship; and though Harry seemed a bit skittish he knew that the youth was not opposed to the idea. He smiled as he remembered the toys he had gifted Harry with and hoped that the note had not been too bold. Of course when he had told Salazar about it he had called him a brute but he supposed that was part of his charm.

He was surprised when he heard the sound of jingling bells fast approaching and searched for the sound. A little ball went rolling past him and he recognized it as one of the ones he had given Harry this morning. He followed the direction where the ball had come from and sure enough a familiar kitten's form was barreling towards the ball with all the determination of a panther going after its prey.

He smiled in amusement as he watched Harry…or rather Minx tackle the ball which sent it rolling in another direction. He was glad Minx seemed to be enjoying his presents and was looking forward to telling Salazar of that fact. His peaceful moment was ruined when he saw that the ball was heading toward the stairs stopping at just the first step. He looked for Minx and realized that in his hunting state Harry did not realize that the stairs were right behind his target. He gave a shout of warning but the kitten was too focused and Harry gave a mewl of surprise as he tackled the ball and went falling down the stairs.

He reached out with his large hand to safely cup the falling form and pulled him close to his chest as he prepared himself for impact. He couldn't stand the thought of this little one being hurt as a result of his presents. He bit back a groan as he felt his back hit the stairs but was glad of his large form and muscles that prevented any serious injury as he rolled to the bottom of the stairs still clutching the small furry form.

It had all happened so fast that Harry hadn't realized what was happening until it was all over. His claws were firmly anchored into rough flesh. He realized that he was encased in large protective hands and found that they were Godric's. He gave a mew of relief when he saw that he was not hurt but his panic returned when he didn't feel Godric moving. He pulled himself out of the hands that were wrapped firmly around him and his large green eyes looked worriedly over the sturdy from.

A heavy groan passed through Godric's lips as he felt the aches that were already forming in his body. He managed a sigh of relief when he realized that Harry was safe and well. He closed his eyes for a minute to regain his breath but it was short lived as he soon had a panicking kitten around him. He blearily opened his eyes and smiled "I'm alright…" He choked out, his breath coming in strangled gasps from his knocked out lungs.

Harry narrowed his green eyes and gave a tender lick to the side of Godric's cheek as he looked him over for injury. Once he saw that Godric was banged up and in no mortal danger he looked around the empty hall and began to mewl for help. He really didn't want to leave Godric alone in this state but he could not currently do much to help him. He nuzzled Godric as the man continued to moan and mewled louder for attention.

At the other end of the hall Salazar was just leaving his office for the day to head to one of his classes. It was First Years and he was not terribly excited about today's lesson. The First Years would be creating their very first potion today which was always highly dangerous and he had two classes to push through and hoped that he and his classroom would survive largely intact.

He was about to make a right turn in the direction of his potions classroom when he heard a very distinct and anxious mewl. He looked in concern down the hallway as he sped up his walk to put his concerns to ease. When he saw Godric's large still form and Minx's frantic little one he abandoned all thoughts about his class and hurried to his side. He looked at Minx and the ball and realized what must have happened. He narrowed his dark eyes and muttered to himself "Stupid stupid man…!"

His harsh words were belied by the fact that his slender hands were caressing Godric's face as he said sternly, his voice tight with fear "Godric…Godric are you alright? Where are you hurt?"

He didn't have long to wait for and answer as one of those large hands wrapped itself in his long hair and pulled him down into a very reassuring kiss as Godric stat up. He pulled away and caressed Salazar's cheek gently "Look at you…rushing to my side…" He chuckled and dipped his head for another taste of those lips. "I'm alright my love…I just had to save a certain kitten from peril."

Salazar pulled back his high cheekbones flushed with embarrassment at being caught. "I see…" He said slowly before turning and narrowing his eyes on Minx "And what were you doing being so careless? Surely you realize that without Godric you could have been seriously hurt?" He picked up the small kitten and began to inspect him carefully to ensure that he truly was unhurt.

Harry's ears were low to his head as he looked up at Salazar. He knew that he was right…he should have been more careful about playing with the toys…or better yet not playing with them at all! He let out a low mewl and licked Salazar's nose softly to let him know that he was sorry.

That little touch melted Salazar and he gentled his hold on Harry as he caressed his soft fur "Well…I suppose as long as you realize your mistake it's alright. Now let's get this great oaf to the infirmary to see if there truly is any damage."

Harry found himself curling against Salazar's chest as the Potions Master levitated his lover to the infirmary. He was checked out by Helga who scolded him for his rashness but told him besides a very few large and painful bruises that he would be alright much to everyone's relief.

That night in their private rooms Salazar was straddling Godric as he rode him and as he finished his climax he melted against that large strong chest and murmured "You fool…why didn't you just catch him with a spell or charm?"

He got a rumbling laugh as his reply as a strong hand caressed down his back and Godric answered simply "If you saw that delicate little form heading for imminent danger would you have been able to stop yourself?"

A sigh as his response as Salazar softly admitted "No…I suppose not." He shook his head "Whatever are we going to do with him? He seems prone to injuring himself."

Godric grinned broadly as he rolled so that he was now a large cage over his slender lover "I suppose we'll just have to keep a closer eye on him. Though I do feel responsible that it was one of my gifts that put him in such a situation…" He lowered himself to kiss Salazar as the smaller man tentatively answered the kiss.

Those words got Salazar's infamous brain working on a solution…perhaps there was a way to speed up this courtship so that they could keep a closer eye on their little love interest…

Thank you all so much for your patience! I hope that it was worth the wait or that you at least enjoyed it!


	9. Good Timing and Bad Timing

Thank you all so much for your patience! I realize that I have been more than bad about updating but I will try not to let it get this bad again! Thank you all for sticking with me!

Hogwarts - Past

The infirmary was very quiet in the afternoon. The mood was overall peaceful but since most disasters had been taken care of at this time and classes were just ending there was no reason for many people to be present. A large form was obviously in a disgruntled though restful state as he laid on the bed resting primarily thanks to potions and less thanks to his will to do so.

A small dark form lingered by his side as a long tail swished in agitation. His classes had already finished up for the day and so he had made his way here to keep Godric company. However it seemed that because of his resistance to listen to Helga's advice he had been dosed with sleeping draughts to keep him obedient. Harry smiled softly to himself, yes Gryffindors were a stubborn lot.

He knew that it was simply an accident there was no reason to feel too guilty about the incident. Godric and Salazar had already lectured him saying that they would both rather get a little bruised then let anything happen to him. Harry had been very lucky he was still in his cat form because he knew if he had been human he would have cried. They really cared about him. He had known that they were interested in him but he thought that was it. When he saw their faces after Godric was all taken care off he realized how very important he was to them. They were both so happy that he was alright that it didn't even seem to matter to either of them that Godric had gotten injured because of it.

He leaned forward and nuzzled Godric's neck. He knew that it was important for him to rest but he wished that Godric would wake up just so he could see that Godric was okay for himself. He gave a little sigh and curled up next to Godric's neck reassured by the warmth he felt there. He was still adjusting himself to the fact that they were more than interested in him…they _cared_ about him. And he obviously cared about them as well. He hoped Godric would get better soon.

Hogwarts – Future

He knew that Remus would _not_ be impressed if he found out that he was already working on the potion again. However he had an inspiration during his stay in the hospital wing. That time of rest had given him plenty of time to think and a new solution had come to him that had not occurred to him before. It was because the solution was not probable but it _was_ possible. The only way he would know was if he tried.

He knew his lover very well. Very well. So Remus was not surprised to find Severus in his potions lab. He had thought had made it very…_very_ clear to the man that he was _not_ to be working on potions until he had Poppy's approval. Apparently Severus was hard of hearing.

He entered the lab quietly so as not to startle Severus. When he saw him he could plainly see that something was pleasing Severus greatly. He smiled, it was good to see Sev in a pleasant mood again. Ever since Harry's accident he had been very grim. Remus missed him of course but he was at peace knowing that Harry was happy. It seemed that Severus cared for the young man far more than he let on.

"And what has you so happy that you would dare risk coming down here even though I _distinctly_ told you not to?" He smiled as he came up behind Sev to peek over his shoulder.

Severus inwardly winced when he heard Remus's voice. He should have known that Rem would figure him out. He was constantly underestimating his lover and it usually worked out against him. He gave a careful glance at the potion to see that it would be fine undisturbed for a few minutes. "Yes…During my stay in the hospital wing an idea came to me and I was afraid it would lose its potency if I hesitated."

Nodding his head Remus could understand why Sev would feel the need to do that. He smiled softly and rested his head against Severus's strong back "I know how dedicated you are Sev…but Harry is happy…Please don't keep worrying me like this."

Ignoring the potion for a moment Severus turned and encircled Remus in his arms. Now that he was properly looking at the man he could clearly see the lines of worry that he had placed on Remus's face. He gently cupped that worn face in his hands and lowered his lips to Rem's. "I'm sorry love…I just…I just can't leave it alone. I can't trust a book that he's okay…"

They closed their eyes as they tenderly exchanged kisses to reaffirm their love for each other. They broke apart when they heard a strange sound growing in the background. Remus looked up at Severus confusedly "What's that?"

And then the potion exploded

Hogwarts – Past

Godric slowly awoke and felt very pleasant about it. He let out a low groan and smiled realizing that Sal had tricked him into drinking a sleeping potion. He should have known better when Sal had smiled at him so sweetly and insisted that he at least drink some tea. It was so obvious but he would fall for that trick every time. Hook, line and sinker.

He realized the feelings of pleasantness he was experiencing came from a furry form nestled against his neck. He smiled and caressed his fingers through that soft fur and carefully moved so that he could hold the small form carefully in his hands. He didn't want to wake up his little minx after all. He sat up slowly and held the little form close. He had worried his kitten as well. It might be hard to tell on a kitten's features but he could sense it.

He leaned down and pressed a light kiss to that sleeping head "I'm sorry kitten…but I couldn't let you fall."

He smiled again when he heard a low purring and one sleepy green eye slowly peeled open to look at him. He scratched the kitten under its chin and smirked as the purring deepened as that bright green eyes continued to look up at him. "Have a good nap little one?"

He was startled when the kitten closed his eyes and the kitten morphed into the young man he had only seen a handful of times. "Harry…" He said startled as the young man, who thankfully…or unfortunately was fully clothed.

Harry smiled and leaned in to press a slow kiss to Godric's cheek and said softly "I was really worried about you…People always get hurt because of me…"

A rough hand grabbed the back of his hair and pulled him to look up into Godric's firm and disapproving face. "Nonsense little one…I did it because I care about you. It is in no way your fault." He soothed the hair his hand had brutalized.

His eyes lingered on the plump lips that had just briefly rested against his cheek and he could not resist being drawn into them as he used his now gentled grip on Harry's hair to pull him into a kiss where he refused to release Harry until he had gotten his fill.

Harry gasped when he felt course hard lips pressed against his own. But it had been so long since he had been touched…_desired_. It was intoxicating. He moaned softly and closed his eyes as he gently responded in the kiss. They slowly broke apart and Harry's lips were slightly opened as he drew in more breath. "Godric…" He whispered

Groaning Godric looked up at Harry with pleading eyes "I beg of you little one…do not tempt me until I can respond somewhere with better fittings than a Hospital Wing. I don't want our first precious moments together to be here…but if you press me they will be."

Harry's response was cut short by a snort in the doorway and they turned to find a faintly amused Salazar looking at them. "I see Gryffindors remain true." He gave Harry a long glance and joined them on Godric's bed sitting next to his larger lover "I have to say as charming as you are in your kitten form I much approve of this one." He reached forward and caressed Harry's cheek as he said softly "It wouldn't be fair if Godric had all the fun…" His voice was almost a purr as he leaned forward and pressed his soft slender lips against Harry's reddened plump ones.

Their kiss heated up faster as there was no question on whether the action would be welcomed or not. Sal slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth and enjoyed the small squeak that the young man emitted as he pushed him back against Godric's chest.

The large chest supporting them worked slowly up and down to calm the body it belonged to. Godric's eyes burned with lust as he watched Sal and Harry kiss before him. He knew Salazar was working on some devious plan or another to speed it up but it seemed that old fashioned timing had seen them through. He smirked when he heard the growing noises Harry was making and knew that sadly it would have to end for now. No matter how tempting it was he would stay true to his desire to come together properly in a bed…or at least not in the hospital wing.

Harry's thoughts were mirroring his own however he had a much happier solution. He smirked as he firmly held onto both his suitors and appareted them to their private chambers. The Founders were obviously startled since he had gotten all three of them into bed let alone in Hogwarts were they had cast special spells just to prevent such a thing from happening.

Knowing that they were about to get distracted by asking him unnecessary questions Harry winked at them and whispered softly "I'll explain later…" Before he pulled Godric into another kiss moaning as he did so.

A soft smile bloomed on Sal's features as he watched the two exchange between each other and leaned in and whispered encouragingly into Harry's ear "That's it little one…" His hands trailed down Harry's slender form and he kissed the soft skin at the nape of Harry's neck as he watched Godric fall against the bed with Harry firmly straddling him.

However before they could continue much farther there was a large explosion sound and a snarking voice drawled "And here I thought he would be in peril…"

Thank you all for your patience! Look for an update soonish!


	10. Finally

Thank you all so much for reading this story I hope you continue to enjoy it!

Four men sat tensely at the table as Harry bustled back and forth from the kitchen brining tea. He would nervously glance between them as they set down their hot cups of liquid but didn't yet brave the silence. When Severus and Remus had first arrived he had been very happy to see them. He had carelessly jumped out of bed to embrace them and kissed Remus on the cheek in his excitement.

Of course this had slightly put off the two courting him as they momentarily forgot his flighty nature and wondered how he could so easily be distracted by other men. Remus had sensed this and though he was amused he had not wanted to endanger the happiness that Harry had just so recently gained. To pacify the two he kissed Harry on the cheek and said "We were so worried about you pup." Thus telling the two other men that they were no threat to them.

Now however the moment of happy reuniting had passed and that left a very protective Potions Master and Werewolf staring down the two men who were interested in _their_ Harry. Finally Godric who decided it was time to live up to his name smiled at the two "I'm afraid you caught us in a bit of a bind but you are welcome here all the same. Harry spoke of people he missed in his own time though of course he couldn't name them. I'm glad you're here he has greatly missed you."

Severus raised one dark eyebrow at this and turned to Harry with a hawk like gaze. Harry shrugged carelessly as he drank his tea "They would have known I was lying and really it would have been hard to hide the fact I was from the future for long. What was the point?"

Shaking his head and briefly rubbing his fingers against his temple Severus said "Well the conservation of the timeline for one Potter…Though I'm fairly sure by this point it's shot to hell." He sighed but then a small smile curled on his lips "Though I must say…Whatever you have been doing here has been well for you. It's been a long time since I've seen you properly."

Harry blushed and nodded his head as he darted a few quick glances at Godric and Salazar. He frowned slightly when he realized Sal had yet to input anything of his own into the conversation. He reached over to take the other man's hand and looked at him in concern. His silent question was answer with a shake of Sal's head and barely caught the haunted look lurking in those eyes. Harry looked to Godric for help and luckily the older man understood his silent plea.

Godric knew the very second Harry turned those pleading green eyes on him that he would never be able to resist them. He smiled and leaned down to kiss Harry softly before turning to their new guests. "Considering the hour and the breadth of what we have to talk about I shall see about getting you some rooms so that you might be well rested when he continue this conversation tomorrow."

They all agreed and soon Harry was hugging Remus and a falsely reluctant Severus goodbye at the door of the temporary chambers. He smiled at them to let them know that he truly was happy here and they answered with an understanding nod before urging him back to his own companions. Tomorrow there would be much to figure out…but tonight was for themselves.

Harry returned back to their chambers and smiled gently when he saw Sal wrapped in Godric's large embrace. However that smile wilted when he realized that Sal was trembling slightly though he could not understand what had upset the man so. He hurried to them and pressed eagerly against Salazar's back "Sal? Salazar? What's wrong? I don't understand."

With a great sigh Salazar turned slowly to face Harry. Without even realizing it he was trying to commit the lovely face before him to memory. He reached out and traced the line of Harry's jaw and pulled him in for a kiss. Harry was surprised by the sudden movement but did not resist as he eyes fluttered close and he wrapped his slender hands around Salazar's neck as he pressed into it.

The intense kiss ended when Salazar pulled away slightly panting and looked down at Harry before saying softly what concerned him. "You said you were unable to return to your own time because you did not know enough about potions to reverse the one that had brought you here. Now your Potions Master is here…There is no reason for you not to return to your own time."

Harry looked up at Salazar startled and realized what he was seeing in the older man's eye was fear…fear that _he_ was going to leave _them_. Harry shook his head earnestly and tugged on Salazar who had turned to face away from him. "No…I love them…I do they're like second parents to me in a way, and certainly my closest friends. But I can't go back there. Why would I ever go back there? That time made me afraid of being in my human form. Severus and Remus and Teddy were the only ones who could accept me and there even came a time when I couldn't be myself around them. They do have to return to the future…but I won't be going with them."

Strong arms wrapped around him as he was pulled back against a hard chest and rough lips caressed his neck "We did not want to deny you what made you happy Kitten…but we are certainly glad you would choose to stay with us."

By now Salazar had recovered from his inner turmoil of doubt and turned with a promising smile to Harry as he watched with heated eyes as Godric kissed down that pale slender neck and returned to the lips that were still swollen from their previous kiss. "I doubt we could deny you anything our little Minx… now that we have you I am not sure we could do without you."

Harry bucked under the double assault and whimpered as he felt teeth cutting against his soft skin "A-ah…I please…" His choked plea was clearly heard.

Godric lifted him and carried him to the bed where they had been previously occupied. He smirked as he looked down at the smaller form against his sheets and saw that Salazar was already removing unnecessary clothing. He decided to follow suit and started to slowly unwrap the 'gift' that lay before him.

Salazar now bared pressed himself along Harry's side and turned his face towards him for another kiss. He slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth and couldn't suppress his own moan of pleasure as he got to taste his little one. Harry was whimpering and grinding aimlessly against his leg as his last garment was removed and Godric hurriedly stripped himself.

The three lay on the bed with Harry pressed firmly between the two other men as they took turns working him into a friendly. Unknowingly in his passion Harry slipped into Parsletongue. "Ah-ahhh _Godric_…._Salazar_…._more_…._please more_…_I need it_…_I'll be good just please give it to me_…"

Godric groaned as he heard his favorite tongue. Being with Salazar had developed a kink for the language that only his beloved could speak. He pressed his hot length against the curve of Harry's perfect rear and worked his tongue down that shapely back.

However Salazar paused at hearing the tongue and looked down at Harry in confusion. Wondering why Sal had stopped Harry opened his eyes and at once understood. He smiled and shook his head "Perhaps I might be very distantly related…but I am not one of your direct decedents…It's a long story I got it from the person who made me famous."

Filing this information away for later Salazar was at least relieved that he was not directly committing incest and returned to kissing those plump lips. He could not help but whisper "_Someday you will have to tell us Kitten_."

Harry smiled and his eyes were distant as he whispered "_Someday_."

Despite the heat of finally coming together the older two were not oblivious to some traits their current state of undress revealed about their little partner. Even as Godric's lips caressed Harry's back lovingly he could feel the rise of several long lash like scars along Harry's back. He frowned darkly at the marks once he became aware of them but when he felt Harry tense he resumed loving them with his lips and tongue to reassure Harry that now was not the time for prying into his past.

Salazar was also aware of them though the ones on Harry's front brought more questions to mind. There were burn marks, a large bite mark on his collar bone, several scar marks, and hints of broken skin that had not been properly treated. He made sure not to hesitate on these marks. He loved his kitten completely and his hesitation only came from concern on what had caused them.

After the heated exploration of bodies the time came when none of them were able to suppress the desires anymore. Harry tensed as he was carefully stretched by Godric and smiled in slight amusement as the two men looked at each other. Finally Salazar murmured "You first Godric…After all this is thanks to you that we are together. I will keep him distracted as you take him."

With that agreed upon Salazar returned to Harry's lips as Godric used their lube to properly prepare Harry. Already their lengths were pleading for relief so it was clear that this would not last for long. Finally the time came where Godric began to press his large length inwards and Salazar hurriedly soothed Harry through the process to ensure that they were all satisfied by the end.

Once inside it did not take long for Harry to reach his limit as that large length moved inside him with wonderfully slow thrusts. He looked up at Salazar and moaned as he could not stop his release from coming, his entire body arched in the movement which only served to intensify the sensations for Godric who also was forced to reach climax quickly.

They fell into a heated mass against the bed and Harry's eyes were shut as he panted and groaned as Godric removed himself. Salazar smiled in amusement and caressed Harry's face with a rare show of tenderness. "You seem so content Minx. Yet that could not have been your first time… We will have to build up your tolerance."

Godric was kissing and leaving possessive marks on Harry's neck and hummed in agreement. " We will have to practice much so that you do not tire so easily…"

Harry snorted and said "My experience is limited to what happened during times of war. I've never experienced anything like that." The words were spoken with such awe it caused both men to look down at him in surprise. Salazar darted a quick glance to Godric who shook his head and mouthed 'later'. Salazar agreed and together they cleaned up their little love before pulling the covers over their forms.

Back in the rooms they had been provided Severus was doing his best to pacify a currently irate werewolf. In his defense he had never expected the potion to work so completely on the first trial…and Remus was never supposed to be there. However it seemed that did little to soothe the beast inside as Remus pressed him up against the wall "What about Teddy?"

Severus knew that he was in no danger from his wolf's anger. Remus might be furious at him but he would never harm him. "I did not meddle with time foolishly. The potion has a dead man's switch in it. After twenty four hours we will be returned to the precise moment before the cauldron exploded. We will be able to stop it in time and pick up right where we left. I was not sure what condition or situation Harry would be in and so If need be as long as I was holding him he would return with me after twenty four hours of arriving. However since it is fairly obvious he is content we will simply return to Teddy with the knowledge that Harry is happy and safe."

Remus's golden eyes realized and returned to their normal hazel color "I love you Severus… But you are bloody mad sometimes."

Seeing that Remus was calmed with the knowledge that they had not abandoned Teddy Severus smirked and pulled his lover in for a kiss "Yes…but you love me for it…"

Amused Remus smiled and leaned in for another kiss "Hmmm I'm sure there are other reasons…"

Finding the bed and pressing Remus down against it Severus whispered huskily "Then let me remind you of them."

This last bit was supposed to be the beginning of the next chapter but so many people were concerned about Teddy I decided to not leave you wondering! Thank you all for enjoying my story I hope it made you smile! The next chapter will be the last one!


	11. The Rest

Thank you all so much for following along on this little adventure of mine! Sadly this _is_ the last chapter but I do hope it makes you smile ! I warn you now…FLUFFY!

The sunlight streamed through their chambers but Sal was certain there was another reason the room felt so much warmer this morning. He looked down of what he suspected was the cause and smiled. It seemed though Harry spent most of his time with them in human form he still kept his cat tendencies. He was currently curled into a ball nestled between his side and Godric's bulk.

He took a minute to simply watch his two loves sleep and enjoy the peace that they had given him. Yesterday had been very emotional for Harry. Remus and Severus had returned back to their own time and though Harry insisted he was happier here he knew that his love would miss them. He would do everything in his power to ensure that he never regretted his choice.

His slender fingers reached down and tenderly caressed a wild strand of Harry's locks as the younger man stirred in his sleep. He chuckled and leaned in to wake those sleepy lips with a kiss. His actions were more than welcome as Harry slowly began to respond and soon those little arms were wrapped around his neck and were pulling him in closer.

The shifting in the bed caused Godric to stir. Though usually it took much more to rouse the man he seemed to have an innate sense that it was for his benefit to wake. His instincts were correct as he was welcomed to the sight of Salazar waking Harry with a deep 'Good Morning Kiss'. He chuckled as he lowered his own mouth to Harry's neck and joined in the fun.

The sensation of two mouths working on him caused Harry to instinctively arch in pleasure; unsure of which direction he wanted to go. He whimpered in confusion and removed one hand from Sal's neck in order to bring Godric closer.

Salazar was not the only one aware of what Harry had given up to be with them. Though it was Godric who had devoted energy to ensuring Salazar that they were more than capable of making Harry happy. He still had his own doubts that they were able; however they seemed to be melting in the soft morning light.

Harry seemed to sense that his lovers were distracted and slowly pulled away though a large part of him was whining to ignore that feeling for now and simply enjoy. "Is everything alright?" He looked uncertainly between Salazar and Godric.

The two men seemed to communicate silently for a moment before turning to Harry as one. Harry seemed to realize exactly what was going on and gave a bemused sigh as he leaned in and gave a sweet kiss to each of their lips before smirking. "I told you both yesterday and the day before that I wanted to stay here with you. I'm happy here…I can be _me_ here and I have you two." The smirk on his lips started to deepen as he said "Well…I suppose if _words_ won't prove anything…I'll just have to _show_ you."

Godric and Salazar exchanged a glance again before they both became quite distracted as Harry proved how apt he was at transfiguration. With a tender kiss to the tip of Sal's hard and ready cock he gave a tender lick as the tail he had summoned forth wrapped around the base of Godric's manhood. He smirked when the two older and bigger men groaned with the realization about what was going to take place.

A low growl began to build in Godric's chest as he felt that soft and warm appendage wrap around his cock. He didn't know that Harry was capable of being so devious…He liked it.

He was not the only one in that situation Salazar who was normally the pinnacle of control was having a hard time not simply thrusting into the warmth that Harry's haven mouth would offer him. Instead he settled for merely burying his hands tightly in Harry's wild hair as the pace began to quicken.

Harry devilishly brought them both close to the edge before releasing them both from his grasp and giving a soft laugh at the noises of disappointment they made. "Do you believe me now?

Foolishly Godric was going to agree that he was entirely convinced when Salazar wisely intervened "I seem to still have some doubts Harry Love…Why don't you turn around and let me find out for myself?"

Harry giggled and turned giving Salazar the view he wanted as he turned to Godric "Do you need more convincing?"

A large well worn hand clasped his shoulder as he was brought in for another kiss that silenced any last doubts he held.

The three languidly made love to each other wasting the morning away until mid afternoon reminded them that breakfast was long past and that they had also not stopped for lunch. For a moment the three simply laid in the bed staring up at the ceiling as they enjoyed the ease and comfort they held with each other. Finally Harry's stomach could hold back no more and with a loud growl reminded them that it was time to eat.

Harry looked at both of his lovers as they began to move out of the bed "I love you both." It was softly said but both men had heard it and were once again tackling the slender form back into the sheets. It was quite some time before they thought of food again.

Hogwarts Future

Exactly as Severus said they had enough time to properly say goodbye to Harry and have a quick private chat with Harry's new loves. They had been warned quite clearly that Founders or not they would have both Severus and Remus to answer to if Harry was not happy in this time.

Then when the time was up they had returned to the lab moments before the potion exploded and they were able to move out of the way in time. Remus looked down at the potion for a moment before wearily leaning into Severus's chest. "Well that's it then…"

Severus smile d and cupped Remus's cheek as he gave him a soft kiss. "We got the answers that we were seeking and everyone will be happy with their choices…I would say this has been a rather successful venture."

Remus nodded and still looked longingly at the potion. "I know…I know it was for the best. You could see it in his face…Those two are good for him. I just wish…Well…"

His hold tightened on Remus "If there had been a way…I would have brought them with us. But there is still much for them to do in their time yet. I fear what may happen if they were to come with us before those events happened."

There was silence for a moment as Remus realized something that startled him. He could go look at any magic history book and find out for himself how Harry's life went. And yet…He didn't. He was certain that Harry would have had a pleasant life after they left. It had been very clear that the three men loved each other. That was all he needed to know.

They went home where a happy Teddy was waiting for him. For the past couple of days he had been asking where "Kitty Uncle" went which was his name for Harry. However today he was looking at a picture of Harry with a soft smile on his face.

Remus was surprised to see this and he came to sit by Teddy's side where he was playing. "Teddy love? I have some news about Harry, Kitty Uncle."

Teddy turned and looked at Remus in surprise. His bright eyes always reminded him of Tonks and he was glad that he would always have that reminder of his Mother. Today his hair was a light blond which meant that he was very happy and cheerful. "Oh you mean that he fell in love and lived happily ever after? I already knew that Daddy."

Puzzled Remus looked at his son aware that Severus was listening in the background. "How could you know that son?"

The little boy had a look of confusion on his face as he looked at his father "Cuz he left the note of course!"

He then turned the picture he was holding around and Remus realized it wasn't a picture but actually a small painting. In it was Harry standing between Godric and Salazar who both had a protective hand on his slender shoulders. They were smiling brightly and the artist had chosen Hogwarts as the background. Remus turned the picture around and saw that there was indeed a note from Harry.

_Dear Teddy, Remus and Severus (No you git that's not in any order of importance)_

_I knew that you would want some physical proof that I was happy in this time and so I made sure you would get this. It's been a few years now and we're all settled together. Godric and Sal have decided to retire soon so that we can simply travel for a while. I look forward to seeing more of the world. I still spend most of my time in my Animagus form but that's because of convenience and habit. Besides Godric doesn't like when others stare at me in human form and Sal has a wicked hex reflex. I'm running out of space but know that I'll make several more of these letting you know how everything is. I know they'll find you eventually. _

_I miss you dearly and know that you have my love_

_Harry _

Remus continued to stare at the words aware that Sev was reading over his shoulder and not caring about that or the tear that was making his way down his cheek. Severus snorted but his tone was warm despite the cynical edge he tried to put on it "Happily ever after indeed."

Thank you all so much! I do hope this story made you smile!


End file.
